codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (Colorless Memories)
This page covers the timeline of events set in the fanfiction Code Geass Colorless Memories by NSBleach00 more will be added as events happen and more is revealed in the story. Link to fic wiki page here Some events are also referred to in Code Geass Colored Memories as well. Timeline will have spoilers below so read at your own risk if you haven't read the fanfic's yet. Imperial Calendar The Imperial Calender refers to the date and setting that is usede by Brtiannia, in which years are labeled as a.t.b or "Ascension Throne Britannia". It is set to the date the first Celtic super-king, Eowyn (hmm... funny how they claim he was a king and yet if you walk around the North, you'll find roman legacy, not Celtic), was elected by the united British tribes to battle Rome, becoming the first member of the modern Britannian imperial family (Amazing how Britannia clings so hard to this stuff and then faffle on about social Darwinism). This calender is used by the Holy Empire of Britannia. It functions similarly to the standard Gregorian "B.C./A.D." calendar, but is set approximately fifty-five years earlier. Personally, which one is the true one is irrelevant, just a case of the super powers being petty. Recorded note made in Personal Journal Parchment founded during the recent raid in the Chinese Federation on suspected Peace Mark base. By me, dear Cynthia and those disgusting chinks the MSS. The initials N.A are all that indicate of the writer of the parch that this information was written on. With interesting words spoken at the end, must investigate more- OSI Special Agent Harald Thompson of his majesty's Special Branch KAB. (PS this English plank has no idea of what the world's history is). Timeline Just to note, i am not a historian, merely an observer and person with many views and opinions. Though experiences in my life and what i have witnessed and seen through reading and seeing much of history. Lend a certain view of it all. One that i hope triggers the mind and encourages those to seek out knowledge and history for themselves. To know the present, you must understand the past, to shape the future. You must know the present. To survive in the present, you must know the past and desire a future. * 55 BC-54 BC. - The Celtic tribes of the British Isles unite and make Eowyn Chieftain after repelling Julius Caesar's invasion of the British Isles. * 55 BC: Caesar invades southern Britain for the second time, but has to retreat. The efforts of the Britons and their chosen leader / high king Cassivelaunus are of minor importance, and Cassivelaunus' kingdom doesn't last after the end of the threat. ** Around the year 0, Jesus is born and from there Christianity is born. The immortal T.T start's his long relationship with the Britannian imperial family, with the legend of Eywoin rising from him. Ha, i think the wall up at dear old Newcastle gives marvellous credence to that legend. * 43 AD - Rome successfully invades Britannia reducing Chieftain Llewlyn's territory to a fraction of its size. Not that it was all that sizeful to begin. ** 1000 a.t.b Heian war period, Sumeragi’s during this time created the Sumeragi’s Legacy and thus began the long long thing of Ruby Eyes being joined at the hip with Rabbit's family and so on and on, at least that's how she spins it. It's easy to say you speak truth when you are the only source to go off. ** 4th-5th century- The Long retold tales of King Arthur, No Altria Pendragon. The true version of Britain's history. Besmirched by those who seek to slander her and all she stands for. Debates of what a king should stand for have echoed throughout the ages. Altria has been used dozens of times in those debates. The often argument i see is that she fought with her knights, but she never led them. That her people never warmed to her. Yet they still demanded that she not wear her emotions on her face. That she uphold the will to act and rule them. Stuff many always slate in women but praise in men. The things in this world have allowed me to see the Battle of Camlann. The swords that pierced Altria's silver armour and her blue dress. The tears she wept at the betrayal of her people. The fact her sword was stolen by the bastards that abandoned us to Napoleon. Oh Altria, what Britannia has done to you and what you stood for is a crime i will not see them go unanswered for. Just as they dare to use our city names for their fucking machines. And your surname to name their capital. They will know the debt is paid one day. * 5th-6th Century - Anglo-Saxons invaders drive Chieftain Wynne to flee to modern day South Wales. * 1066 AD - Chieftain Daman (note: Daman is the first non-legendary Britannian ruler. The authenticity of those before him is still questioned and rightly so) allies himself with William II, Duke of Normandy against Harold Godwinson. As a result of victory, William makes Daman Duke of Britannia, therefore making Daman one of the few native Britons to keep power. Lucky him. ** The Sumeragi's and Kururugi's were descended from the Minamoto and Taira's (which line they descent has been disputed by each other over generations for load of superfluous reasons and ones that's just typical of so call noble blood), with the Osakabe's the main subordinates of the Kururugi's through the centuries. The Kubouin's family an offspring of the Fujiwara, though by modern day he is the only one left due to not being able to have kids and his clan's bloodline getting weaker and weaker each generation. All lines end eventually, no matter how much lineage it has. * 12th Century ** Kubai Khan decides to invade Japan as part of his desire to see Hun’s rule from Europe to the Pacific. Invasion fails thanks to what Japanese saw as divine providence of storms and the sea bashing the fleet. Heh... divine providence, that's one way to tell it, another is to point that the river boats the Mongols used for their fleet. But still i can't deny that the mystics of our world are abound and work in interesting ways. More than even the most paranoid of theorists have claimed. * 16th Century ** Sengoku Period- Nobunaga Oda carries out his campaign of conquest during the years 1560 to his death at Honnoji in 1583 thanks to the betrayal of Mistuhide Akechi, who is found dead three weeks after the incident (Tenaki is all i will say here). You know i wonder... what would have Japan looked like today if Nobunaga have fulfilled his conquest. Yes his massacres at Mount Hiei and Ishiyama Hongan-ji killed many and were brutal and no way would i justly them. But anyone who knows Ikko-Ikki and how strong they believe in their values. He really had no choice. It's easy to be seen as the villain when you are the one who has to do the dirty work. Nobunaga is a far more complex man than history gives him credit for, he innovated Japan's economy, he entertained foreigners ways and ideas. Showed how the rifle was the future and paved the way for his successors. ** During this time, the Naban trade begins, with Portugal and Holland being the main traders (always did like the Portuguese and the Dutch, our true allies in Europe and whom i applaud for getting to Japan first), bring vast amount of advanced technology with them, along with finding that Sakuradite can actually be useful in gun tech and as an energy source that Britain had long lacked to try despite us finding it first. ** The Date Clan in Oshu become long-term traders with the Dutch. Christianity is that is taught by Scottish members of the Dutch crew practiced by the daughter of Masamune Date. Always did have a thing for the One Eye Dragon, that wonderful moon crest helmet of his and the interests he showed in the west makes him a marvellous person to read up on, glad his clan is still around even today, Kiyomasa is someone not to be taken lightly. ** The Taiko Hideyoshi Toyotomi takes up Nobunaga’s campaign of unification achieving the goal by 1590. In his dreams of unification of Asia, Invades Korea and fights for several years against Korea and China, claiming Korea and Machiania in the process thanks to advance use of Sakuradite guns and warships that the Dutch and British traded with Japan. Though he found it tougher than expected, thanks to the legend that is Admiral Yi Chan, he puts Nelson in his place and Nelson was one of our best along with Drake. ** 1598 Hideyoshi dies from Plague leaving his only heir Hideyori 2 years old behind, Ieyasu Tokugawa makes his move to claim all of Japan after Toshie Maeda ends up dead of old age. Oh Ieyasu, you played your hand very well and knew the value of patience. What's the old saying, Ieasyu won by retreating? He won because he knew his position, knew how to read situations, his enemies (he even sheltered Mitsunari after all). ** 1600 a.t.b Battle at Sekigahara Ieyasu wins despite his son being held up by Sanada Clan at Ueda (as Masa Sanada, you showed the world how crafty you were there, sending each of your sons to the opposite side) genius. Thanks to defection of western officers like Masanori Fukushima and Kiyomasa Kato before the battle, after they found out about Mitsunari planning to betray the Toyotomi (well... betray is rather subjective and Kiyomasa was one to talk considering what he did to Christians). Records say Ieyasu had the aid of the Sumeragi and Kururugi clan as well in battle leading to his decisive win. ** 1603 Ieyasu becomes shogun of Japan, 1605 Hidetada becomes shogun. William Adams becomes adviser to Ieyasu during these years, encouraging him to trade with Britain and develop western tech. While going against Catholic Christianity (never did like that section of the church much, though it's not like the Protestant wing is clean itself). He also persuaded Ieyasu to increase expansion of territory in China, Ieyasu decreed Clans like the Shimazu, Osakabe, Date and Kururugi to oversee the campaign of claiming eastern parts of China. Though progress is small due to large Chinese Counterattacks and Korean resistance activities. *** Ironically keeping his enemies busy and from harming his new government. With the Samurai caste, happy with more warfare keeping them from taking out their aggression on the other castes (all too often the merchants and peasants). Which includes the Sumeragi’s in a high position of become chief advisers to their relative Emperor. These and future military campaigns would be funded by Sakuradite being sold to European powers, along with as encouragement of merchant class like the family of Munakata to grow. ** 1614 The Ninja war between ninja clans the Kirihara’s, Kouga, Iga and the Hanzo’s commences to decide Hidetada’s successor. After a ten day gruesome battle. Kirihara’s are the victors, having been along with the Kouga the representatives of Tokugawa Tadanaga. Leading him to become the third Tokugawa Shogun in 1623. *** Tadanaga keeps trade open with Britain and the Dutch but restricts Spain and Portugal trade. However with encouragement form the Date, allows Protestant Christianity to flourish on a small scale. Tadanaga also oversees more expansion of Japan into China, converting many Chinese Citizens by offering better life and security under his reign. His military skills are emphasised by his leading of the conquest of Shanghai in 1634. Acquiring Chinese Cotton and shipping routes in the process, crippling China’s ability to trade with western powers. Though Japan would have little luck expanding their empire for the next century, instead deciding to focus on soft powers to increase their power and wealth. Nevertheless, the fall of Shanghai and Korea left a very bitter mark amongst the Chinese and Koreans for centuries to come and still impacts Asia today. Really Japan didn't so much close its doors for a little while but Europe turned form it with all the mercenary wars going on, which is where the Golden company was alleged to have it's origins. Personally, i think there was a Golden Company, but whether it's the one i found my way into is something i doubt, but then who really knows. Plenty of mercenary companies have arisen and fallen over the ages and names often get reproached for others uses. * 17th Century a.t.b. ** Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, allegory bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge (complete lies, Elizabeth would never let anyone touch her after what Thomas did to her, this is a Britannian tale to validate their illicit claim and culture). ** Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603 A.D. or 1657 a.t.b., starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty, yeah so called golden age. It's why Oliver Cromwell had to sort them out... i wonder if Oliver would approve of what i have done over my life... when you see your country savaged within and from outside, you need to put it in order. Even when others oppose you. * 18th century ** The American Revolution begins as is familiar. However, several massacres on Loyalist civilians result in a surge of popularity for the war in Britain, and after Lord North resigns as PM, Hardliner becomes his successor (name changed to whom i can't remember). Against all reason and further fuelled by the French involvement, the war becomes a matter of national prestige. Enlistment is changed from lifelong service to service for the duration of the crisis plus two years as a temporary matter, and the number of active line regiments in the American theatre triples in size. Whoopee do. *** While the American army is lacking in artillery and cavalry, as well as officers, so do their enemies, and they win pitched battle after pitched battle by sheer weight of numbers, excepting several minor defeats against significant French forces. *** On the European front, the British fare less well: neglect of the actually decisive theatre result in the loss of Gibraltar and, more significantly, in a vast naval battle south of Ireland in which the French Ponant Fleet surprises (fog) and engages a significant portion of Britain's home fleet (amounting to no less than twenty-five liners). ** The French have the wind, better ships and gunners, as well as the element of surprise which prohibited the British from forming a proper line of battle. The Royal Navy is utterly incapacitated by their defeat, which costs them eleven ships of the line, besides numerous frigates and sloops-of-war. A mark we should never forget. ** Pragmatically, HM Government decides that rebuilding would be too costly and that money is more effectively spent on the army. Though subsequent governments reaffirm the fleet as the wooden walls of the country, they never get around to bringing it back up to its pre-war levels. Meanwhile, in the Americas, the Revolution is crushed. ** Many Patriots flee the revenge of their Loyalist brethren into New Spain, the British Caribbean or French America. Lacking the means to transport them back, the vast majority of British recruits is settled in the colonies, ensuring their loyalist sensibilities for the foreseeable future. ** In mainland France, a Corsican boy with a strange name and a keen mind enters the military academy at Brienne-le-Chatéau. *** Revolution time, again, probably around 1785 or so. Procession is fairly standard — due to the recent POV, many of the same names show up, and politically the first democratic republic of modernity is in even more trouble than OTL as she tries to find herself. Lévée en Masse nevertheless makes military advances possible. In 1789, said Corsican first comes to the attention of the government when he distinguishes himself in the Siege of British-occupied Calais and publishes a pro-Republican manifesto. We all know how that turns out. 19th Century * By now the patriotic fervour in Britain has been slowly erased by endless war without significant victories (excepting the campaigns of Governor Wellesley in British East India, which fail to produce much of an impact on Europe), Napoléon and his Empire are much admired by the intellectual classes (for what i imagine they would come to regret). * Still, the invading French forces have to fight the people as well as the army, though they are joined by a minor uprising in Scotland shortly after the fall of London. Fortunately for the French, that minor uprising also forces the king and the royal family to flee the country for the colonies. Louis Bonaparte becomes King Louis II Napoléon (remember Louis VIII?) of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. His concern for his people and his willingness to stand up to his despotic older brother, who is increasingly preoccupied with the periphery of the Grand Empire (Spain in particular), make him genuinely popular after the first few years. So they say, but a British person is always to a French what we English are to scots. The people we bear with yet want to just piss off. ** In a stroke of genius, his son and heir will marry the granddaughter of George III, Victoria, thus further legitimising his claim to the British throne. Torn between his loyalist sensibilities and the fact that the governors of the EIC have been submitted by Louis, Governor Wellesley declares that British India has no part until the "civil war" is completed, but will continue to trade with their countrymen in Britain. Contacts with China intensify. *** Meanwhile, the royals set up capital in Boston. By 1818, when no attempts at reconquest have been made, murmurs start that there should really be some kind of colonial parliament in default of Westminster, the king grants the loyal colonies a charter that de facto institutes a three-chambered parliament, consisting of a House of Commons, the House of Lords (including the new nobility of the colonies), and the Senate-that-insists-it-is-an-advisory-body-only, which represents the different colonies. All hail the benevolence of the Democrat King, ahem. *** Napoleon War years: early 19th Century A multi-front war between the Bonapartist bloc (France, Spain, Britain, Germany, Poland and Sweden) against the Russian bloc (Russia, Ottomans, Finland Britannia, Italy) against Austria against China sparked by tensions in the Balkan (panslawism etc) and Italy (Trentino Veneto, French Italy). Lasts from 1803 to 1817, Napoleon having huge success in the first seven years, beating and taking Britain. *** Eventually due to Napoleon backstabbing Spain and alienating the King of Sweden Jean-Baptiste Bernadotte, along with his attempts to take Russia led to his defeat at Waterloo in 1815 or 1870 a.t.b thanks to Duke Wellington, who had stayed in Europe after the British Monarchy had fled to the new world. With Wellington having been the one to set up Euro Britannia (oh Arthur you wonderful irish lad.... if you only knew what you did lead to). **** Revolutions happen (as they do when the rich grow complacent with cake and riches.) Monarchies get overthrown in Central Europe. Leading to the eventual creation of Euro Britannia that is made up to descendants and remnants of these monarchies in Europe. They are given full Independence from Britannia, but still allied with its cause and system. **** While dear Napoleon was exiled to St Helena and was said to have died of stomach cancer in 1821, yeah sure ''he did. In the end shorty, the debt you owed us was paid. And you learned the real lesson of power didn't you? *** 1807 AD - French forces invade Britain and occupy London. Elizabeth III flees to Edinburgh. A revolutionary militia arrests her and Elizabeth III is forced to abdicate the throne. This event would later be dubbed "The Humiliation of Edinburgh". Napoleon places a puppet-monarch as ruler of Britain. Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia and Elizabeth's lover, along with his subordinate Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break Elizabeth III out of prison and escape to the New World. *** 1813 AD - Ricardo von Britannia is proclaimed heir by Elizabeth III while on her deathbed. Ricardo succeeds Elizabeth III soon after. Since he was not the closest blood relative of Elizabeth III, Ricardo launches nationalistic propaganda to legitimize his ascension. This includes promoting the legend of Eowyn as the first great defender of the Britons. *** Ricardo also says that the Humiliation was a sign by God to start anew across the sea and away from the chaos in Europe. He therefore proclaims the British North American colonial lands as the Holy Britannian Empire. How ironic that Ricky chose to name the so called true Britain after the very people they claim never conquered Britain or made any impact on us and our way of life. Their lies just keep going even more hilarious and I'm no even a historian for crying out loud! *** To prevent revolutionary reactions, Ricardo surprisingly has a constitution written up. The Ricardian Constitution states that the armed forces are loyal and answerable only to the Emperor and that a non-elected House of Lords and an elected Senate will be established. State legislatures also consisting of elected officials are set up to oversee regions within the empire. However, voting rights is reserved for the land-owning wealthy elite. New York City is also proclaimed as the new capital. *** Ricardo also changes the calendar system as a symbol of Britannia's connections with Europe being severed, which uses the ascension of Eowyn as its epoch. The new calendar serves as a reminder to the Britannians to never forget the loss of the British Isles. The year is then established to be 1868 A.t.b. However, due to the fact that most if not all Britannians were used to using the Gregorian Calendar for centuries, many people and government officials mistakenly wrote down the Gregorian year, but with a.t.b. instead of A.D. As a result, the idea of offsetting the Gregorian calendar by 55 years was simply replaced by using a.t.b over A.D. It's just easier to conform to the so called superpower. *** In order to ensure the security of the new Holy Britannian Empire, all overseas forces are recalled to the Americas. As a result, the Maratha Empire in India take over the sub-continent, which would eventually include Bengal, Kashmir, and Ceylon. Immediately after British withdrawal, the Maratha Empire forms and maintains trade relations with the various European powers. With no British influence in the region, the Maratha Empire is able to keep all of the wealth gained via trade. *** Convicts and settlers in Australia are also abandoned by colonial forces when the recall is issued. Feeling abandoned, the settlers/convicts who were left behind decide to form their own government with no ties to Napoleon's Britain or Ricardo's Britannia. The Australian Confederation is founded as a result and it still going strong today. *** Britannia start's its control over North America, either integrating Native American tribes who were allied with the British during the American Revolution, or wiping out the ones who oppose Britannia's culture and social structure and so on and on. **** 1818 AD ***** The succession of Napoleon II, L'Aiglon, prompts the crumbling of the Grand Empire. As he is still too young to rule by himself, a regency council of Marshals and uncles takes over rule, rather ineffectively. Rebellion brews in Germany and the Italian states (such as remain), as well as discontent in Paris with the governance of the country, and eventually the council under the leadership of Marshals Soult and Berthier and Prime Minister Talleyrand tries to salvage their reputation by reforming the constitution of France to actually give the three councils some power; as well as by turning the situation in Germany and Italy to their advantage by creating unified, though deliberately kept-weak, nation states of them. ***** For the moment, nationalists and liberals in both countries are too grateful to mind German and Italian territories still integrated into the French Empire, and within a decade, Germany becomes one of France's most reliable allies. The Confederation of the Rhine is transformed into a trilateral panel of Germany, France and the Helvetic Republic (odd one out), which later becomes the core of the European Union. **** 1830 a.t.b ***** The colonies, now known as New Britain or indeed the Empire of Britannia, steadily expand west and then south, facilitated by never actually making peace with France and Spain (who really are just trying to get rid of their American colonies by this point). As the new "Areas" are controlled by the Crown, Parliament is slowly marginalised as the imperial influence expands to the original colonies. Parliament is powerless to stop it, and eventually, after the integration of those areas, handed "control" of them (i.e., people there can vote for them) without any real increases in their power. ***** Prompted by military victories (without real opposition) a new Britannian nationalism arises, exemplified by popular histories claiming the Emperor to be in the tradition of Eowyn (who is claimed to be the real Cassivelaunus) without any real evidence, as well as by the popular operas of German immigrant composer Richard Wainwright. ***** He writes in English, but very often in a Germanic cultural tradition. Nevertheless, with imperial support and sponsorship, works like The Thames-Gold, The Valkyrie, Sigurd, Twilight of the Gods or The Master-Poets of London, Rienzi: Last of the Tribunes, Tristan and Isolda, and so forth and so forth capture public imagination and project a new national identity of his adopted homeland. ***** 1866-1875 ATB - Reign of Odysseus es Britannia. Britannian's start settling in Russia's former Alaska territories. The region is incorporated into Britannia as a colony as opposed to complete annexation ***** 1875-1879 ATB - Reign of Ivan ve Britannia. Dies from food poisoning. ***** Somewhere in here, i forget which year and length of reign. Claire Li Britannia rules over Britannia after hiding in Japan for a few years. Eventually died when the Knightslaying war happened after she underestimated just how strong Europe could be and how much Britannian way was set. Kururugi Ancestor Renya Kururugi served as her knight until his dying breath. The legends of his monster arm continue on today. It came in quite handy after Bismarck gale mine to bits. ***** 1879-1882 ATB - Reign of Heinrich un Britannia. Is found bludgeoned to death in his bed. Ouch! ***** 1882-1885 ATB - Reign of Peter iv Britannia. Is shot by political radicals ***** 1885-1890 ATB - Reign of Benjamin ha Britannia. Britannia's rapid industrialization continues on ***** 1890-1892 ATB - Reign of Giovanni tu Britannia. Nothing happened moving on. ***** 1892-1895 ATB - Reign of Stephen cle Britannia. Stephen becomes an avid reader of the works of social evolutionary philosophers such as William Graham Sumner and John Fiske, who promote Herbert Spencer's idea of social Darwinism (a complete fallacy and stupid view). Seeing the similarities between social darwinism and Britannia's doctrines/principles, Stephen decides to embrace social darwinism and use it as a basis of his policies. One such example was in 1894, where Stephen sent in the Royal Guard to use whatever force necessary to rid the labor unions protesting the railroad companies, on the basis that giving power to the lower class will disrupt the natural order and therefore Britannia's overall development. The Royal Guard manages to put down the unions on strike, while also killing/arresting many laborers in the process (when you kill the builders, the people who make the fields, the ships, guns, bricks and stone, you hamper the entire system that the lords rely on their wealth for). ***** 1895-1900 ATB - Reign of William mc Britannia. Earl Alfred T. Mahan, a Captain for the Imperial Britannian Navy, advises his superiors that in order for Britannia to continue surviving, Britannia will need to have secure shipping lanes, a modern navy, and access to natural resources/foreign markets. William takes Earl Mahan's advice and starts allocating much funds to the armed forces. Britannia's newly built, state of the art navy unveils itself in 1896 when Britannia decides to declare war on Panama, Cuba, and Haiti. ****** Within a year, all the Caribbean Islands and Panama are conquered. To make administration easier, the Caribbean Islands are merged into one entity, which like Panama would be given colony status. Britannia sends a giant Pacific Fleet to demand the surrender of Hawaii. Hawaii immediately capitulates and becomes a colony. Wow, I'm really impressed. ***** Brtiannian pride for William's leadership however is cut short when he is assassinated by a suspected anarchist (funny how the assassin is always a anarchist or nut job in cases like this, rather convenient excuse isn't it?). **** 20th Century **** 1900-1911 ATB - With William assassinated Prince Fyodor ro Britannia ascends to the throne and begins his reign as Emperor. Fyodor and the colonial officials in Panama agree that a canal should be dug through the isthmus, therefore making trade from the Pacific to the Atlantic faster than ever. The project is started and is funded by the Britannian government along with powerful corporate conglomerates. Fyodor, however, would not live to see the project finished for the canal wouldn't be finished till 1914. The first ship to use the canal was Britannia's Fyodor, in memory of the late Emperor. **** 1911-1922 ATB - Thomas wil Britannia takes the throne upon the death of his half-brother. In 1912, Archduke Amall Von Malcal is assassinated and Europe is enveloped with war and destruction. The British Republic, French Republic, Czarist Russia, Japan, and the Kingdom of Italy (Allied Powers) fight against the German, Austro-Hungarian, and Ottoman Empire (Central Powers). Thomas, however shows no interest in Europe's war mainly due to Britannia's promise to not intervene in European affairs made by James Mon Britannia. However, many Britannian banks, corporations, and businesses thrive on the European war since demand for Britannian goods skyrocketed to levels never seen before. **** 1916-1923 ATB - The Pan-American War. Thomas, along with military and political advisors, believes it is the right time for having Britannia's dream come true, which is having an empire spreading across the American contents. Previously, advisors told Britannian Emperors not to go into South America since European powers would not tolerate it. Despite the Treaty of Vienna, which barred Europe and nations in the Americas from interfering with one another directly, advisors feared that Europe would either simply break the treaty or find some legal loophole in it to justify their interference. Either method however would probably be the result of fear of Britannian hegemony. ***** Military strategists concluded that a combined European force could fight a prolonged war against Britannia, while economic advisors concluded that Britannia wouldn't have the economic capacity and resources to maintain the empire and fight against Europe. ****** However, Europe was busy with a war among themselves, so Thomas and his political allies decide to invade South America. The independent nations of South America pool all their forces together to stop the invasion. However, the Imperial Navy along with the newly created Britannian Air Corps manages to penetrate the lines and march into Colombia via Panama. An amphibious invasion is also launched along the Brazilian coastline. By 1920 ATB, Colombia, Ecuador, and Venezuela are conquered and converted to colonies. In 1922, to avoid losing their positions, high ranking corrupt politicians and leaders within Argentina, Peru, and Brazil decide to capitulate in exchange for colonial status and noble titles/positions in the future colonial government. ***** Britannia agrees with the terms and Argentina, Peru, and Brazil become colonies of Britannia. The war, however would last one more year when Britannia conquers the rest of the continent, giving Bolivia to Peru, Chile to Argentina, Guyana to Brazil, and dividing Uruguay and Paraguay among Brazil and Argentina. ***** Unknown years - Late 19th to Early 20th Century a.t.b. ****** Western Europe erupts in war featuring tanks and trenches are fought as seen in which C.C. took part in (funny how she always finds herself where the big stuff happens, i think she just likes the attention it brings her). This helps to lead to the EU Borders being changed, mainly in the formation of Germany by Prussia and Prussian lands being given to Poland as part of the formation of Germany. ***** Between 1930 a.t.b and 1938 a.t.b the Great War begins between all sides, leading to Britannia gaining territory, downfall of Japan’s status as a superpower they have held since early 16th Century. With China taking its place as the Asian Superpower after they fought back against Japanese occupation and cruel acts like sex for comfort and forced labour (something i am not happy that Japan denies to this day, even rabbit did it to a certain extent at first) this and it's something i have made clear i don't approve of, yes we brits are guilty of nonce and sexual crimes against youngster, but we don't excuse it like the Japanese did). ****** EU remains neutral in the war (so they like to say, but they were backing whom they wanted to back), but run the peace talks between the three sides in Paris. ***** 1944 a.t.b. / 1889 A.D. ****** Japan loses the Great War that leads to the Imperial Families downfall and the embrace of democracy across Japan as a result. I imagine it's why Rabbits grandfather slashed himself only a year later. To be at the fall of it all along with other stuff that he did with my grandfather. All i can say is that i don't blame Foxy for it inspiring her to play her cards the way she did from that point on. 1955 a.t.b -1965 a.t.b * Emblem of Blood happens, Charles parents are killed (so i have heard, a wheel falling on his mothers head, really?). He and the little shit make a pact to change the world and rid it of lies (how very childish). 1965 a.t.b/ 1920 A.D. * The Silent Grass Slasher of the Kyoto House Sumeragi is Born. Oh and Rabbit followed 2 years later, but few regale this, Rabbit never did feel that she escaped her sister's shadow. I disagree on that, just because she never fought on a battlefield, served a actual office. Doesn't mean she did not accomplish anything. * The Knight of Eight is born. ** Around this time was when I was born, where is not important, to whom no one cares but me, my parents, sis-brother and one or two others. To what those years were like and how society viewed my 'disability' is one i entrust to those that can be counted on one hand. Again, no one cares when you aren't from a noble line or lack a lineage. They sing no songs or tales of snakes, spiders and other such creatures. Yet these so called nobles, honourable people rely on us to create their tale or create their legacy. But we remember and they should always remember whom carved the stone they walk on, whom painted the map or wrote the sheet that allowed them to point their sword or gun. Or those who went behind enemy lines and ate from the ground. * 1980's period. * 1984 a.t.b. / 1929 A.D. ** 1st Prince Odysseus Eu Britannia is born. Think he was born on vallin with the way his face remains blank most of the time. Probably not helped by Antica and her moustache ridden face. Fullest sympathy to her for being arranged to a man like Charles, arranged marriages have never sat right with me. I get their purpose, thankfully my own folks respected my desire to never be wed or lay any seeds, add in being the unfavourite wife. Still, Odysseus i think is more capable than given credit for. *1985 a.t.b ** The battle of Wigan happens (yeah... battle they called it those pissants), what was suppose to merely be a protest against the fact that witch was destroying the very town and cities that built Britain, the thuggish filth turned into a massacre. It was no battle, they showed no compassion. no sense of duty. Merely battled their truncheons, stamped their feet and charged at those who were there... even when they felt forced to be there. And what did the so called unions do? Merely put up with it and went along with selling out. While the life of a miner was never one a person i knew wanted. As a northerner of England, that day and what came from it. Lives on forever and reminds me one thing that was learnt from it. That Britain was no longer a nation i wanted to be part of. That and the stigmas they attached to my kind. Or the sins of the father. Those years taught me how society prefers to block out those who fall through the cracks. If i had been stuck in it before, i was certainly down the rabbit hole now. And yet those two years taught me how the human condition can lead you to find many things where you least expect it. It certainly led to the eventual crossing of paths with another who knew what it was like to be at the bottom. Ganabati i owe much to and i am honoured to call one of my few friends. Only he could be trusted to oversee OZ in Peace Mark. Olivia deserved no less. *:* 1986 a.t.b. / 1931 A.D. *:** 1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia is born. To even compare her to Marionette is a damm insult to the latter and the tragedy of her life, i don't condone her actions. But Marionette was placed in a positon she was never trained for, Rosy on the other hand has been given everything and yet it's never enough for her. A example of everything that is wrong with Britannia. *:* 1990 a.t.b./1935 A.D. *:** 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born. Fucking bell end, everything about him makes me want to vomit. The way he smiles, acts, what he stands for and how he's likely to be the one who takes over if Charles ever kicks the bucket. That must never happen, behind those eyes lies so many things. That and what he and the Tomono agency are up to threaten everything i have planned for Britannia. *:* 1991 a.t.b./1936 A.D. *:** 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born. Marianne went to the pound when she looked for a through breed. Certainly has given the EU a bloody nose the last few years, the lass tries so hard to fit into Marianne's shadow that she in my view will never escape from. Exactly what her master wanted her to be, a good puppy that never outdoes her. *:* 1992 a.t.b./1937 A.D. *:** 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born. Eighteen when Charles gave him Japan, you never knew what you were walking into did you Clovis? I suspect Charles sent him there knowing he would mess up. That and getting him out of the way most likely. Easiest opponent Japan was given and how they dropped the ball is why they don't rank with me. If Bunny had been in charge form the beginning. We would have avoided the last seven years of total shit that the Japanese have had to endure from Kyoto, the JLF and all those other groups that have failed them. *:* 1995 a.t.b/1940 A.D *:** First Pacific War Begins between Japan and EU vs Britannia and China. Those years were some of my favourite part of my life. The Wolf Pack remains a dear part of me. Especially as it led me and Haru to meet. A tale well know to most, bangs on Roanapur, boats up rivers, Albino became Empress. Connections were had and one thing became another. *:* 1997 a.t.b/1942 A.D The Morimoto incident occurs. That one in many ways defined what many think of me and others who were there. Would i have done things different if i knew what hard truths came from it, about myself, my grandfather and how it would effect me, Haru, Rabbit, Okino and so on... no. Because Japan had allowed itself to turn a blind eye to the rot that was layed there and still is really, a message needed to be sent. The foreigners who layed on me for causing their lives to get tougher? If you see Japan as your home, then it's your duty to speak out against corruption, indecently etc. It's your country, your people and your responsibly as well to make it what you think it should be. I should never have had to do what i did. If the Japanese and those who ruled it had done their duty, lived up to their so called words and pillars, showed basic empathy and moral fiber. Then things might have never gone the way they did. * It is not just up to the the Sumeragi's, Kururugi's or whoever you allow to be in charge to do that for you (same with everywhere else in case one gets the impression i overlook my country or any other here). Not having Japanese blood or roots is not an excuse, and the response from many there over what the Morimoto's did and how their victims were treated (what i saw them put through remains with me even today... especially what they did to the students at Arcadia). Goes to show how much more work is needed in life and how eternal vigilantism is needed against the worst parts of the human condition. I did not take my decisions lightly or without consideration, but sometimes you are left with few choices that feel both right and sensible at the same time. Pendragon eleven years later was somewhat the same. It's easy to judge when you are not affected by the consequences. Besides, it made me face up to many things about myself, what i wanted and really what others meant to me. :* 1998 a.t.b./1943 A.D. :** The 97th Emperor of Britannia, Malcom Zi Britannia is overthrown, Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries his favourite consort Marianne vi Britannia (a commoner whom rose so far and yet disappointed so much, i had such high hopes for you). With the little shit, they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods. :** First Pacific War Ends, Turtle Neck starts his two terms as Prime Minister after his 'heroic's during the war (a lot of words i can use to describe Turtle, here, heroic is not one of them for that period), one between 1998 a.t.b to 2000 a.t.b and another from 2006 a.t.b to his death in 2010 a.t.b., :* 1999 a.t.b/ 1944 A.D :** Mildred (Milly) Ashford of the Britannian Noble family the Ashford’s and granddaughter to Ruben K. Ashford (the drunken charmer who got the school of nounces for a cheap price, still... he did help me to understand Britannian nobility and gives shelter to those in need) is born. * 21st century. ** 2000 a.t.b. / 1945 A.D. *** 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Empress Marianne vi Britannia The Flash is born. Brave of him to stand up to Charles in the courtroom after his mother's death and his sister's crippling. Pity he realised too late the type of person his dad is. Yet, that's a privilege he had that even many noble britannian's don't have. Though a spine is lacking from most. But still, it shouldn't be the children that suffer for the deeds of their parents. Yet as i have found... they do anyway. Curiously, I have always found it strange that no body of him and his sister were found during or after the invasion. Yet they were presumed dead all the same by their family. If you don't see the body, then they are likely not dead. Alive or not, it's of little interest to me. They don't get special treatment just because they have well known parents. If he props out of the woodworks or has in some other way already. Then I hope he knows what he is in for. And how it will affect his sister if she still lives as well. *** Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi is born. Poor lad really, losing his mother at birth (whom i didn't know all that much but whom Rabbit was close to and whenever i talked with her was pleasant and interesting to talk to), Genbu really did a number on the kid. Now he serves the very country i loath. Bald Rat really fucked up with Suzaku, it should never have happened. Kaguya knows how careful she has to be in handing the matter of her second cousin. I know how much he means to her, but Suzaku is becoming a threat we cannot ignore. His status, his name and the physical capabilities he has threaten to tip everything in Britannia's favour for good. It's why Kaguya is so important to counter that in ways Zero can never do. It's certainly why Kaguya got her birthday present early this year. The one she's long been overdue for. *** Kallen Kozuki/Stadtfeld Ace of the Black Knights and Zero Squadron commander is born. Will have to keep an eye on her (I wonder what Ruby thinks of her and her connection to her knight? it will be interesting to find out). Especially considering whom her parents are and her brother is. *** Leila Malkal is born, Claudia and Bradow's daughter, while Bradow was somebody i was pretty neutral on (all good to talk about freedom and rights when you were born with them and didn't have to fight for them like some of us do). Assassination of him was pretty much a blow for the EU, since then we seen to get council like clones and dry as a martini empty suits. They never did find anything on whom did it. Many had and did gain much from his death, the Malkal's certainly used it to gain control over the girl and a way in for Jonathan and Michele. As for Leila, well a certain malaka would like to do much with her (he's longed to wear the crown). Whether she ever realises it will be for her to deal with. *** Kaguya's cousin and Ruby's little knight is born to Shizuka and Jonathan. And so here we have another person who ended up knelt in tragedy and the world is expected to take notice of. I wonder... whom mourns for those who died that day who weren't from a lineage or had a title. Whence is the tale of say that Kenyan girl who lived in the same town I came across when i went there after the attack? Or of the call for justice or outcry for the missing Hispanics? One of whom had been diagnosed. Tell me Ruby! Do you ever think of them when you remember back to that night? Or just whatever really happened between you, Shizuka, Jonathan and how it effected you and your knight. Will you sing the song or prayer for them? Because no one else will. You better tell Bunny and her cousin the truth of what really happened one day. *** Princess Maribelle the 88th Princess of Britannia is born. Flora's daughter, an annoyance, but one i do respect for what she has showed so far. Like Leila, i wonder if she will find out exactly what happened to her mother. How will she handle it? *** Oldrin and Orpheus Zevon of the Zevon family are born. I wonder Wizard, exactly where you expect all of this to go in the end? What they have and will go through. You had to have your cake and eat it didn't you? I would advise you be careful of those you deem friend. OZ would certainly i think have many things to say to you about what he's gone through. *** 2001 a.t.b. / 1946 A.D. *** 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born. That's the one i think could be the real maker in Japan at the moment. Everything about her appeals to the Japanese sense, femininity, delicately, cuteness, a name, background, sense of innocent and pureness as the media like to think of her. Everything her elder sister and Zero are not. Though whether she will or does realise that fact is where I'm interested in seeing. Soft power works in many ways Hard Power never does. *** 2002 a.t.b/ 1947 A.D *** Kaguya Sumeragi of the Kyoto House Clan Sumeragi is born. No one's quite like Bunny that's for sure. There's so much she can do and will do. I still remember... the first time i held her, she was so small, yet she never flinched when she looked at me, i still can feel the touch of her soft finger over my scars, her eyes curious about them and wanting to understand. She's always had that spark i find so endearing. It's really because of her and Tatsu, that me, Haru and Rabbit were able to rebuild bridges after everything that happened. Much awaits her i know. But I have faith in her, she is a Sumeragi through and through. *** 2003 a.t.b. / 1948 A.D. *** 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born. What must have gone through her mind on those steps with her mother over her is something only she knows. To lose your sense of vision and the use of your legs so young. It's disgusting how Charles and Britannia treated her. As a fellow disabled person, you have my fullest empathy Nunnally Vi Britannia. No one should go through what you did. No matter whom you are or who where your lineage comes from. *** 5th Princess Carine ne Britannia is born. Nothing to say on her, she's not worth it. * 2009 a.t.b. / 1954 A.D. ** Marianne vi Britannia is killed. Her children, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, are sent to Japan as political hostages. I really do have to wonder, exactly what was Charles thinking in sending his favourite wife's children to Japan? Or was it you chitty bang bang who thought of the idea, hoping I (more like Turtle Neck) would do something to them, which I wouldn't, since they were children, whom while no more victims than unnamed, untold and never shown children of Africa, poor, orphaned kids forgotten by the system and so on. Whom never get this privilege that they got or consideration that they got (Taizo wouldn't have glance at them if they weren't of Charles blood), deserve no less sympathy and fair treatment. Maybe Cynthia can give me an answer to that question. Though Taizo obviously thought having the pair would help him maintain his grip and status and prevent Charles from threatening it, to say it didn't is an understatement * August 2009 a.t.b / 1955 A.D. ** After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia — an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both the Chinese Federation, the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations. Like that was going to stop Charles in his plans. The man will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. And has succeeded so far. It's also when the Shanghai stand off happened, bloody beardy and Cynthia to thank for that. What Beardy did to Okino and his group. Even for him was revolting. That was the final straw, Hui Ying's poisoning the year before started it. But enough was enough after that. The ten year truce was off for sure. War was something I was never aiming for despite what others say about me. But there was no peace to be had or to have while Charles and his people are around, same with Beardy and certain people in Europe and Japan. Hence why Pendragon happened. The world that day saw what a disabled person could do, that Britannia could bleed. Charles in the words of one of my closest allies. YOU GOT FUCKED! August 10th, 2010 a.t.b / 1955 A.D. * The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia after Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi is 'found' to have committed seppuku (hmm... i wonder about that, something not to dig into too much... yet. But Taizo is pushing me and Bunny to that point, Turtle Neck was a lot of things, but not who would cut his stomach lightly. Samurai didn't always resort to it when defeated). The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens". A month that tore my heart out. * The sun set that month in many ways for me, no thing or person can replace what was lost there. One that many misunderstood and still misunderstand today. But we did not care, we had each other. But i still sit here and... they do not. In the end, we bore the consequences of our decisions. And still do in many ways. History will say many things about us. But we did what we did because we believed in it being the best choice we could make not just for ourselves, but for whom we wanted to leave something better than what we were given. Like the generation before us ironically and likely the generation after the next one. History and the human condition has a funny way of repeating the same tales and songs. But I still have Bunny, Tatsu, Oboro, Haku and... her to keep the flames that have burned within me since I was young. * 2013 a.t.b / 1958 A.D * Attempted assassination of Viceroy Clovis la Britannia in Tokyo, like with Bradow, no one was ever caught or charge with it. Though witnesses and reports from the investigation have stated they thought there was at least two snipers that day shooting from different angles (one that was from one eyewitness a man with red brownish hair). Which started the Domino effect of the massacre at Mount Hiei that killed Tadakatsu, whom i was very fond of and was one of the few i trusted in Japan to work with. That basically tore the JLF apart. With thankfully someone taking out the odious General Amashita, after what he did in China to the pregnant women, children and how he got away with what happened in Hiroshima. I hope the crows feasted on him. JLF got counting swords General Katase. A man good for maintaining your supply depot, counting your coppers and doing the tedious side of things. But not for when you are looking for guidance against your opposition. * Not surprised Tohdoh never stepped up, he's always basically wanted someone to tell him where to point his sword at. And Katase did exactly that and i expect Zero will do as well. All of this led to Okino and his group leaving and forming the Blood of Samurai. You can easily guess where all of this went. * Okino is certainly not one for being pleasant, but he knows the land, he knows where to hide and survive. He has used that brain and skill of his to great effect. The same stuff that led me to work with him years ago, I will always lament how his skills and loyalty were wasted on Genbu. But I understand why he remains loyal to a ghost. Since it's similar to what I went through and the way he suffered for the labels put upon him. This doesn't excuse what he's become or how he threatens Bunny. But to not give credit to the man Okino once was is a disservice to him and those he saved in China and from the Morimoto's. * 2014 a.t.b / 1959 A.D * 2015 a.t.b / 1960 A.D ** December 2, 2015 a.t.b. /1960 A.D *** The attack on the town where Shizuka Sumeragi and Knight of Eight Jonathan Thurston lived. What really happened there is one only Ruby knows and as always, she's keeping it close to herself. Again, it's always the children or innocent who suffer most. As to why the attack happened then? Nearly two decades after Shizuka and Ruby went to live there and the former married Jonathan. Maybe you can answer that Wizard, black seems to be the paint you use often. Alas, Shizuka... we had a few interesting talks back in Japan when you and Rabbit were around each other. I do hope you actually taught those who needed it and not just those with again privilege. The spreading of proper education is one we shared passion on. I hope you and Rabbit are getting along in C's world along with Haru and Foxy. Jonathan, I wonder how much you really knew what was going on with your wife and or your Emperor? What choice did you make in the end? Your family, your duty, your vows or your values? From what the results were. It certainly didn't end well for your family. **** 2016 a.t.b / 1961 A.D ***** Peace Mark attacks the Britannian Base in Area Twelve leading to the slaves being held there released and the incident leading to the resignation of Viceroy Duke Calares and his replacement of Princess Maribelle taking over the job of Viceroy of Area 12 after she came to agree a deal with the resistance fighters and one of peace marks operatives. Yes... that one is a salty memory for me. Years of work ruined by someone who interfered in something he did not understand. Now the Filipinos are merely under the rule of a master who knows to loosen the chain a bit to give them the illusion of having a say. Maribelle... is becoming an annoyance much like her fucking chancellor brother is. Yet... stand besides her is Oliva's daughter. Need to consider the options here carefully. Still, Calares was left the same mark that the Morimotos were given once. So it wasn't all doom and gloom. **** 2017 a.t.b. / 1962 A.D. *** Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero. Thanks Zero for making things harder for Bunny than they needed to be. *** Area 18 is established after Princess Cornelia li Britannia conquers Libya in Africa. Marianne's pit-bull certainly knows how to work a battlefield, though i think she will find running a country to be a vast difference. Military people rarely make good leaders outside of the tent. Too used to dealing with people who are broken and taught to follow orders and not think much for themselves. Or lacking how pushing their fist rarely works when you deal with social, financial or slimy hands. You can crush groups Cornelia, but you can't annihilate resistance with only a gun. *** Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as sub-viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. *** Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights so far have ended in failure as they continue to succeed against Britannia. How far they go will be interesting to find out. For now Bunny backs them and via Bunny... we do as well. But Zero invites questions, a man in a mask, with no name, no background, a symbol for now. But a living person and sooner or later, answers will come calling and truths revealed whether Zero wants them to or not. There are also hard questions on exactly what Zero wants to achieve or do with Japan and so on, Bunny better make sure she knows exactly what it is, otherwise she's the one going to suffer for it. Though it's one i have no interest in, As long as Bunny is happy and is the one in charge that's enough for me. She has the vision, brains and the name to do it. Japan isn't my home nor my people. There's enough happening in Europe and where Peace Mark is truly needed for us to manage. The Japanese can and should sort things out for themselves. They have resources others can only dream of and to see it wasted so much over the years and such ineffectiveness against Clovis and so on. Is why The BK don't have me jumping for joy, i have been alive and around many groups like this too long to just take their rhetoric at face value, all resistance, terrorist and rights groups say they fight for the buzzwords we put out, Even Peace Mark is not above it. The real challenges lie ahead for them and time often has a way in changing groups, views and goals. Today's allies can be tomorrows enemies. **** And... she's on the way, apologies Cynthia, i don't have the time right now to meet with you. Will need to finish this another time. I have copies of my notes elsewhere so let's leave something for our guests to read. Let's go X. I have a birthday to get to. Found note at the end of the parch ''Hey this can't be it where's the rest of it? When shit matters that's when the rest will magically appear before you. Who are you twerps who do not know your own history? '' ''Lots of Love N.A and all the people at Peace Mark. Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Colorless Memories